preservescififandomcom-20200213-history
Terran Federation
The Terran Federation is the name of the planetary state created through the unification of Earth in 2072. Territory By the 23rd Century, the Terran Federation had controlled much of the Sol system. But, in the 2090's the humans had begun to spread to other nearby star systems. Planetary bodies that had major Human settlements or military installations on them in the 23rd century included: In the Sol system: *Venus - Venus Orbital Colonies *Earth **Luna *Mars **Phobos **Deimos *Several bases and mining installations in the Asteroid belt. *Jupiter **Ganymede **Europa **Io **Island I **Island II **Island III *Saturn **Titan **Atlantis I **Atlantis II **Atlantis III **Atlantis IV **Atlantis V In other solar systems: *Centauri VII *Lewis Colony *Centaurus *Deneva *Terra Nova *Vega *Alpha III *Alpha V *Caldos II *Aldebaran III *Benecia *Ivor Prime *Tarsus IV *Epsilon Canaris III *Canopus IV *Omicron Indi III *Neural *Rigel II *Rigel IV *Rigel V *Rigel VI *Rigel X *Proxima III *Beta Durani *Orion IV *Orion VII *Deneb IV *Beta VII *Beta IX *Amador *Aris Colony *Arisia III *Cyrus III *Eridian Colony *Flinn Colony *Jericho 3 *MacArthur Midrange Colony *New Jerusalem *Omega VII *Pepinia *Ceti Gamma II *Sinzar *New Kobe *New California *Regula IV *Theta 49 *Janos VII *Arcturus IV *Antares *Bel-Nar *Andat *Hutchison Colony *Mohlion Asteroid Belt *Tau Tramula *New Atlantis Colony *Nippon *Betelgeuse VI *Betelgeuse IV *New London Station *Canton I Colony *Canton III Outpost *Kandhi III Colony *Berlin II Colony *Delphi IV Colony *Myoto VI Outpost *Cooke II Colony *Cooke III Colony *Dakota I Colony *Dakota II Outpost *Leonis V Colony *Leonis VII Outpost *Sirius III Mining Outpost *Sirius Transfer Station *Kapteyn's Station *Ceti Station *Ceti II Colony *Tau Ceti IV Colony *Wolf V Colony *Signet Station *Ross IV Outpost *Eridani III Colony *Procyon II Colony In the 23rd century, the most significant Human presence in space beyond the Sol system itself was in the form of "Boomers", independent Human traders that formed a merchant marine using crude, generationally-owned starships that took years to travel between destinations. While nominally under the control of the Earth Cargo Authority, by their very nature, the Boomers were frontiersmen without any real oversight from Earth and generally handled their own affairs. In a sense, these small (approximately two dozen crewmen on the common Y-class freighter) and mobile ship-borne communities could be seen as "colonies" of a sort. Structure Government officials in the Earth Alliance include Presidents and Prime Ministers. Even after the Earth Alliance was formed, many nation-states and confederations retained their individual identities. This included the Africa Confederation, Canada, the European Union and the United States of America. The Earth Alliance has three capitols, each serving a specific purpose. Washington, DC in America serves as the seat of government for the entire Terran Federation. London in the UK serves as the council seats for the alliance. Moscow in Russia serves an unknown purpose. Earth Alliance had many agencies. This included Earthforce, Military Assault Command Operations (MACO), the Terran Federation Space Probe Agency and the Terran Federation Diplomatic Corps. History The name "Terran Federation" was first used to describe the probes launched by the Terran Federation Space Probe Agency. The dreams of a unified Earth were believed to be nonexistent due to the Great Collapse. The activities of the United States of America would eventually lead to a unified Earth. Including taking in many refugees from around the world. The Treaty of Unification was signed in Washington DC on December 31th 2072. In 2075, the last of Earth's nations joined the Terran Federation, making it truly global. In 2087, after the Earth made contact with several new species, president Luis Santiago announced new alien immigration policies and strengthened trade agreements between several alien species. From 2156 to 2160, the Earth Alliance fought its first intergalactic war against a warmongering species known as the Xendar. The war ended with the Humans and the Boray reprogramming the Xendars DNA, randomly selecting animal species from Earth that proved useful.